Forever and Ever, Babe
by LydiaGoesRAWR
Summary: Sometimes love dies, but it doesn't have to. Fluffy Sasodei! .


Forever and Ever, Babe

(Authoress notation: I have no idea how I made Sasori alive and wrote this fluffy, mushy peice. I loved every minute of it though.)

- - - - - -

"You are not wearing a pink shirt, Deidara! You look like a flaming homo!"

The blonde gave a quizical look "But I _am_ a flaming homo, un."

"That isn't the point, love. We're S-ranked criminals... we have to look the part." Sasori cuddled Dei, making him giggle. "Now, get your cute, litte ass over there and pack" the redhead smacked his butt for extra effect.

"Stop lagging behind" Sasori shouted.

"Then lets stop at the inn."

"You can make it farther, don't be such a girl."

"What happened, un. You were in such a good mood this morning. Now you're being a dick!" The blonde pouted in fury.

Sasoris' eyes grew wide "You wanna run that by me again?"

"You're. Being. A. DICK!"

The Akasuna gritted his teeth "That's fucking it, Deidara. I've had it up to fucking here with you." He gestured above his head.

Tears welled in Deis' eyes "Fine, then, un. I'm gone!" He stormed away and Sasori sighed, he knew he'd screwed up big time. The acid in Deidaras voice burned at his heart and he persued him, before he got too far.

"I'm sorry.. You know I didn't mean it... I love you, Dei. Remember, forever and ever, babe" the redhead began reminiscing.

FLASHBACK:

The base was more quiet than usual, everyone had gone their seperate ways to chill for awhile. In the last bedroom on the left, lay 22 year old Sasori and Deidara were facing eachother on a bed at eye level whispering to each other.

The Akasuna kissed Deis' forhead "Do you really love me?"

"Don't be silly, 'Sori. You know I do." The blonde smiled and brushed at one of Sasoris' bangs before nuzzling into his chest. He listened to the redheads long breaths escaping from his inner diaphragm through his mouth.

The Akasuna took one more deep breath "Then will you marry me?"

FLASHBACK WITHIN A FLASHBACK:

A tear glistened in the blondes eye, Sasori had no idea why he was crying, but he didn't like it. Deis' pain nawed at his own insides, more than anything he wanted to fix it, but they weren't together then. He wanted to be the one to help him through the rough times and be the reason for the good ones. Sasori wanted to be able to hold him and love him and be his only one. He decided right then and there, he would marry Deidara if it was the last thing he ever did.

ORIGINAL FLASHBACK:

"Yes... I love you" Dei whimpered.

Sasori held him close and later that night they made love. Even though love isn't something you can make, nothing you can do can create love. It's the raw attraction mutual attraction between Sasori and Deidara.

That was such a happy time in their lives. For the first time, the redhead whispered "Forever and ever, babe." It became their show of love.

ORIGINAL PLOT:

Now, at twenty-six, Dei heard it again, for probably the thousandth time since the first. Forever and ever, babe.

"That's what we promised, un" the blonde said far off. He stopped walking and started trembling. Sasori played with his hair and made soothing noises as he carried him to the inn to the room they had reserved.

Deidara sat on the bed with his head hung, the Akasuna kneeling before him. "We were so in love... what happened? We hate each other 50% of the time now and the worst part is I love you and it won't ever go away" the blonde choked with tears dripping down his face and off the tip of his nose.

"You can't stop loving me because we're meant to be together. I didn't mean what I said, if you'd left I'd be nothing" Sasori kissed the tears off his face, tucking the blonde locks behind his ears before caressing his cheeks. "You're so beautiful, even when you're crying. I wish I wasn't the reason for your tears."

Dei chuckled through all of his sobbing, turning his head away, then back towards Sasori and became serious. "I never thought there was such thing as this" he gestured to both of them "My heart aches for you, but in a good way and when you hold me... it's like everything before you doesn't matter anymore. My whole being was waiting for you and my life began when we did."

Sasori layed down on the bed bringing the blonde on top of him, placing his head gentley over his heart. "Hear that, Dei. My heart beats for only you."

"I love you."

"Forever and ever, babe."


End file.
